Turning Back Time
by Ichiko - Tenten
Summary: Confusion, terror, and rampaging thoughts are flared when Naruto find himself thrown back in time! What will he do? Well find out! It's a First Person story, Naruto being Main. Mainly HinaNaru with other pairings along the way.
1. Oh Boy!

Ok, it was official, I was wigging out! Of course, who could blame me? One could tell I spend a lot of time and tidies work trying to fix it up to look decent. Now my apartment looked like someone took a wild, rampaging vacuum and let it loose in here! "DAMN IT!" I shouted, the reason I spent a lot of time cleaning is that today was supposed to be inspection day. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and I were supposed to go to each other's house. Then Kakashi would examine our house; in my case apartment; if our place was spotless he would treat us to whatever kind of dinner we wanted. You know what I wanted, of course I wouldn't tell Sakura though! Sakura wanted real, authentic Italian food. Sasuke, well he just said his normal 'Hn…' Kakashi just scratched the back of his head and said he could decide later.

Kakashi come over and pat me on the back, "It's ok Naruto, I can tell you put a lot of work into cleaning last night." "How can you tell, Kakashi sensei?" I asked a little clueless. "If you look in the ever nook and cranny…" Everyone looked at the places the Jounnin pointed. "They sparkle…" THUD! The three of us feel over. Then I heard Sakura say, "Who would do this?" She walked in some careful not to step on any of the broken glass. 

"They were obviously looking for something…" Sasuke looked at some scattered papers and random objects on my desk. The room was sparely furnished, but it did manage to harbor a desk, bed, one dresser, and a few other little random pieces of furniture. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke flabbergasted, "Wow, Sasuke you said more then three words! I commend you…" "Hn…" Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at Sasuke like he just gave them the information that could save their lives, "Sasuke is right!" "But what would they be searching for in Naruto's room? There isn't even much here. No offense Naruto." Kakashi clearly spoke that last sentence towards me. "It's okay Kakashi-sensei, I know there isn't much here."

I bent over and looked at some broken glass. "Well now I'm mad! I spent forever trying to get this fixed and I didn't even sleep much last night! I mean for all the rotten dirty--" "NARUTO!" Wait... that's Sakura's voice... Why is she yelling? I turned around and I seen faint images of everything and a weird light started to swirl around me. Due to my elite ninja training I became very alert and readied myself with my battle stance. Only thing was I couldn't see anything now except swirling colors, I couldn't even make out the colors; they were going by so fast.

I woke up with a start, "WOAH! What a dream!" I looked around, but could barely tell what was around, but the familiar scent told me it was my room. It just smelt just a tad bit... weird. It smelt like my room, but a little different. "Odd, well I need to go get breakfast." I got up and walked to my door and into the bathroom. Flick! Darkness, then a blink, and another blink. "Whats wrong with the light? Hmm... I thought I fixed that faulty socket... Damn Iruka, 'I HAVE ELITE ELECTRICIAN SKILLS! HAH!" I mocked Iruka, but you know he was always there for me, he was like that father I never had. "AHH!" I yawned something wicked, then pulled up my pants and headed for the kitchen.

"Man... Damn Sakura too! She made me to get rid of ALL my ramen. 'It's not healthy for you Naruto! Here, have some healthy foods!' Grrr... I guess I'll have some of those long orange things for breakfast. At least those don't taste bad! Especially with that ranch dressing Sakura gave me!" I opened the fridge and peered inside. Wait... something was wrong, but I couldn't quite put my thumb on it... Wait! "Where did all the weird vegetables go?" All I could see was the milk... more milk... and MORE MILK! Man I never had any selections did I? Wait... I ran to the cabinet closest to the stove and sink, opened it and guess what I say. RAMEN. Lot's and LOT'S of ramen. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Again running, I dashed back into my room to take a better look.

I saw my old alarm clock on my nightstand. "I broke that the morning Kakashi said we had to wake up at 3:30 a.m. for our mission to find that damn cat again." I looked over to my wall and pulled the dresser back to find a whole in the wall. "Iruka and I patched that up one week ago..." I was starting to get scared, putting the dresser back I started to open the draw, "If I see blue instead of black I'm going to flip..." He opened it up and pulled out a orange and blue jumpsuit. "BUT I CHANGED THAT! IT WAS BLACK!" I dashed to the calendar and seen what the last day I marked out was. "WHAT! It's the day before we go to the mist country!" Oh no, not good. I know I didn't dream up the last 3 years of my life in one night. Putting that orange and blue jumpsuit on I dashed out of the apartment. "I'll go to the training grounds and see if I can Rasengan anything...wait. Not the training ground, someone will see me. I'll go into the woods. With that I took off towards the woods.

Upon arrival I quickly searched the area for anyone or anything that might be able to give anyone any rouge information. Up in the trees, low to the ground. Anything? Anyone? There was no one, nothing. _Good!_ I began with my normal preparations, I summoned a Kage Bushin. Then I concentrated, the chakra needs to circle around in my palm. The Kage Bushin started to put chakra into my palm then I waited for it to regulate. Wait for it... Wait for it... "NOW!" I used my Rasengan on the tree trunk, I blinked. "It worked! WOO HOO!" I started to dance a little jig and when I stopped, I looked at the swirl marks I made in the trunk. "Well I still got the touch." I obviously thought aloud. "Now what?" I looked around, then up at the sky. I could tell it was almost 10 o'clock now, Kakashi would be arriving at the training grounds about soon. So yet again I rushed off, I was used to not eating breakfast because of Ero-sennin, I will just have to compensate with a GIANT lunch! HEHEHE!

I reached our normal training ground to find Sasuke and Sakura. _SASUKE! _I started to run up to him, but then I remember he hasn't even heard of Orochimaru's proposition yet. Straightening up I looked behind me, "Naruto what were you doing?" Sakura asked in a annoyed voice. "Sorry Saku, I tripped... heh." _Wait I just now started using that term as an inside joke... I've cover it up!_ "Were you worried for me?" "No way!" Sakura turned around just in time to see Kakashi appear in front of Naruto.

"Good day class." Kakashi stood straight and peered at us all. "Why were you so late? Kakashi- sensei, you know as a jounnin you have alot of responsibility and you should act like a-" I cut her off before she could get into another one of her rants again. "Chill Saku, Kakashi needs to tell us something, it's about the reason he was late." Everyone looked at me as if I sprouted wings and took off flying after a pink pig, doing 'the disco' in the sky. "Yeah right Naruto!" "No Sakura, Naruto is right. I can't believe I just said that..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well as I was going to say, the reason I was late was because we have a new mission and the hokage wants up to go to the tower at once."

We got to the tower and the same things happened, even the ramen talk, it took me some time to remember what I said, hell I even made up a few parts! We got the mission to the mist, only thing is I knew what was going to happen. I REALLY didn't want Haku to die, Zabuza I could care less about, but Haku seemed like a nice guy. I would defiantly had to practice and also come up with a plan know what was going to happen had its advantages.


	2. Our New Mission Wait A Cook Off!

I walked home and decided I'd eat first, then I will start planning. As I said I was gonna make up with a HUGH lunch! First, I needed to go to the store, lucky for me, Sakura also taught me how to cook! So now, I need to figure out where I put my money... OH YEAH! I used to put it in the hole! I ran into my bedroom, moved the dresser, and reached into the hole. "Oh my god! I felt something crawl across my hand..." I shuddered visibly then I found what I was looking for, a box. I lifted it and opened the lid, it was my money. I saved alot by buying regular ramen, but Sakura was right. I could not just eat ramen the rest of my life! I will never grow any taller then!

I had alot there, there was one good thing about having the kiyuubi. They gave you money to compensate! So I grabbed enough and started the walk to the store, I saw many people I know, or rater knew. In fact I was gonna say hi to Neji, but I forgot he doesn't really know me much and still thinks of me as a no body. _Gezz... I was really lonely back then...well now._ I sighed and walked into the convenient store and many, many people left all at once. "Gezz and people just started to come back to my store." The store manager grumbled. "Look Raizuko I'll be in and out. Okay?" I turned around leaving a startled manager at the register. "Hm... Let's see I'll get those round red things, hm... Didn't Sakura say Sasuke liked those? Who knows, OH! Those long orange things! I know! I'll make a stew!" I quickly went over to the meat. "Meat, meat, meat!" I looked over the meats and decided to get beef. I checked this kind and that, then decided on one and put it in the cart.

I looked over and Sakura and her mom were shopping too, then she looked over at me. "NARUTO?" I smiled, "Yup it's me!" Sakura looked at what was inside the cart. "Regular food? But you don't even know how to cook!" She looked at me weird. "Your gonna burn your apartment down!" My jaw dropped and I stood up straight my defiant 'watch me' pose. Sakura looked at me with a 'yeah right' look on her face. "Ok Naruto, I challenge you! Who ever cooks better will win. I bet that if I win you... AH! You have to carry ALL mine AND Sasuke's things the WHOLE way to the mist village. IN ADDITION, you have to leave Sasuke and me alone." She grinned triumphantly.

"You're on! If I win, you have to call me Hokage every time you address me the WHOLE way to the Mist village and back. ALSO, you have to... BE MEAN TO SASUKE! HAH!" Sakura's jaw dropped and her inner Sakura took over. "YOU'RE ON!" She turned around to go to her mom. "Oh and Sakura?" I whispered, my head facing the floor. She turned around to look at me. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch... my house 7 o'clock." I turned my cart around and headed for the register. "Naruto... I wonder what happened to him... he seems so much more... mature. OH well! I'll bring my own ingredient! MOM!" Sakura ran off to tell her mom what just happened.

I walked to a different isle and grabbed a bunch of ingredients that looked familiar. NO idea what the name was, they just looked exactly like what Sakura taught me. "Ok Saku, your time's up!" I went to the cash register and put the stuff up on the counter. "Hey Raizuko, whats shaken?" He just took some items and started to scan them. "Ok who told you my name? I want to kill them after the store closes." I laughed and looked at him puzzled, forgetting what the date was. "DUH! You did! Heh, so how is Maira! Go on any REAL dates yet?" Raizuko stopped scanning... he stopped EVERYTHING he was doing. "I've never told anyone about... How did you know I had a crush on Ma- Ma- Mai-" I looked at him then everything dawned on me _Way to go Naruto..._

"Chill its ok... You don't have to say her name. We really need to talk Raizuko. I mean you have to get over that shyness if you EVER want to be with her. You remember what she said to that one guy right? How she never wanted to be with someone who wasn't confident in themselves? But yeah I need to get going, I have a cook off with Sakura in a little while." Raizuko looked at me funny. "YOU? COOKING?" I nodded and he blinked a little taken aback. "Well that explains all the 'real' food...Hmm..." He looked at me as if he was trying to assess me. "Hm... Gook luck... I guess." _Well I guess I'm not the only one who's gonna change... Hehehe... _ I walked out and was getting ready to put my groceries on my bike when I realized... I didn't have my bike yet. "Oh no! Now I have to walk home with all these! ARGG!"

I started in the direction of my house when Kakashi-sensei turned up at my side. "Good day Naruto!" Like normal he popped out of no where and nearly scared the pants off me. "What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" "Oh my... I was just seeing if I could help you carry the groceries, but if you don't want my-" I but in not really caring that he was fixing to withdraw his offer. "OH WOULD YOU PLEASE! Sakura and I are having a cook off and I forgot I don't have a bike in this time and I couldn't-" Kakashi-sensei looked at me intrigued. "This time?" _Oh great! Quick Naruto! Think! OH! _Gotta love talking to yourself... "I was talking about I don't have a bike AT THIS TIME..." I looked calm so Kakashi-sensei wouldn't think I was lying. "I see..." Kakashi-sensei grabbed some bags. "Oh my... I think you grabbed somebody else's bags." I blinked and looked into my bags. "That... that... that... No these are my bags. What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at the stuff inside the bags. "I'm pretty sure this is someone else's, there is real food in here..." I rolled my eyes. "Duh Kakashi-sensei!" I started walking to my house. "Well why do you have real food, Naruto?" I grinned that foxy grin. "Sakura and I are having a cook off! If she wins I have to carry all of hers and Sasuke's stuff, PLUS I have to leave her and Sasuke the whole way there!" Kakashi nodded following me to my apartment.

"BUT if I win, Sakura has to address me a Hokage all the way to the mist village and she has to be mean to Sasuke all the way there! HAHAHA!" Kakashi looked at me pitifully, it was clear he thought I was gonna lose. "There's no way I can lose... HEY! Kakashi sensei! Do you want to be the judge?" Kakashi-sensei looked around and was about to say something when I heard Sakura yell. "NARUTO!" I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" Sakura caught up to us and was huffing. "Where... (Huff) Are...(Huff) We going... (Huff) to do this(Huff) Again?" She straightened up after catching her breath. _Hm.. I never thought about this, but ... Iruka-sensei hasn't helped me fix up my place yet so it's terrible! Sakura's?_ "Can we do it at your house?" I looked at Sakura and clearly seen she was confused, but she complied. "Yeah, sure... I was almost sure you were gonna say your apartment."

I looked away unhappily, "You thought I was gonna cheat and get something out of the fridge, heat it up, and say I cooked it... Didn't you?" Sakura looked at me guiltily. "Of course not Naruto!" I sighed, "Sakura... Your a bad liar..." She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "SO! Where is your house?" _I'll just make her think it didn't effect me._ "It's this way... Oh! And Naruto?" I looked up at her and she smiled looking at the sky. "Your a pitiful liar too..." I smiled and knew I couldn't hide stuff from her. _She could see right through me..._ Kakashi looked at the both of us and smirked. "Naruto, Sakura, I've been thinking... I'm going to make this a mission! And... The one that wins... I'll treat them to dinner!" I smiled thinking that's what got me stuck in this time in the first place. I seen Sakura look at Kakashi-sensei and knew what she was gonna ask. So... I beat her to it! "What about Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei looked at me puzzled, but answered. "He is with someone right now, so this is fine."

"ALRIGHT! TO OUR NEW MISSION AND COOK OFF DESTINATION!"


End file.
